yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Wydeawake
is a Rank E Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Initially, Wydeawake evolves into Allnyta when fused with a Hidabat. As of Yo-kai Watch 3, he instead evolves into Allnyta when fused with Tengloom. Additionally, Indexter evolves into Hack King when fused with this Yo-kai. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch animation: Minor Yo-kai Biology Wydeawake is a pale-skinned Yo-kai with half-opened dark pink eyes and a sharp-toothed frown. He has sky blue hair with a small amount of it spiking up to resemble a pair of horns. He wears a navy blue hoodie with a long tail attached to the back with a large crescent moon attached to the end. Mid-way down, the tail gradually turns gold. On the top of his head sits a white coffee cup with a gold star on it. He is seen laying on a white fluffy cloud and typically holds a white device that visually resembles a Nintendo 3DS. Wydeawake enjoys pulling all-nighters (usually spending time playing games), apparently considering the ability to stay up all night to be a sign of maturity. He's fond of getting others to join in and follow his example, while becoming annoyed if they fail to keep up with him. He also enjoys pranking people who fall asleep early by drawing on their faces. "The night is still young!" is a catchphrase of his. Whoever was Inspirited by Wydeawake will become compelled to stay up all night. In the anime, Wydeawake has a weakness of being unable to stay awake two nights in a row. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch animation series'' Wydeawake appears in EP061, where he crashes a sleepover Nate is holding after Nate complains that his friends Bear and Eddie have fallen asleep early. Wydeawake gets Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan to stay up playing video games with him. When Nate finds that he isn't able to stay up as long as Wydeawake, he summons Enduriphant to help him, Whisper and Jibanyan resist the urge to sleep. As a result, the three end up playing games through the night and following day, leaving Wydeawake exhausted. Yo-kai Watch 2 Wydeawake appears Behind Frostia's Place in Downtown Springdale (Fleshy Souls only). Yo-kai Watch Blasters Wydeawake can be found in Patrol in Downtown Springdale (White Dog Squad only). Yo-kai Watch 3 Wydeawake can be found in Sparkopolis. He can also be found in the Junk Alley, the Shady Parking Lot and the Daydream Domain. Game data Evolution Fusion Yo-kai Watch 3 Stats | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Moveset |15-105|-|Single enemy}} |20|Lightning|Single enemy}} ||Single enemy||The Inspirited Yo-kai can't stop staying up late. DEF goes down.}} }}||-|All enemies|Too many late nights greatly weakens enemy defenses.}} }}||self||All statuses receive boosts at night.}} Quotes * Befriended: "I lost 'cause I didn't sleep well! Hey, you want to play games all night?" * Loafing: * Receiving food (favourite): "Omnomnom." * Receiving food (normal): ''"*Chew*"'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''"*Chew* ptoo!"'' * Freed from Crank-a-kai: Etymology *"TETSUYA" is both a common male name, and the Japanese term for "All-Nighter" (徹夜, Tetsuya). *"Wydeawake" is a corruption of the phrase "Wide Awake". *''"Envelo" (spanish name) is the phrase "Envela" (Wake)'' Trivia * Wydeawake, along with his evolution Allnyta, and Failian, are the few Yo-kai with their Japanese names written in upper case italic letters. In the Japanese version of the games, these names carry their respective above each syllable to make their pronunciation easier for Japanese players. * In Yo-kai Watch 2, If you use your Yo-kai lens near the photo shop in Downtown Springdale at night, Wydeawake will give you the "Movies" app, allowing you to watch past cutscenes, unlocked bonus scenes, and the opening and ending credits. In Other Languages de:Aufbleiba Category:Shady Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Onnen Tribe Category:Wydeawake Category:Yo-kai riding on a cloud